Explorers of Verandi
by EeveeWarrior7
Summary: Around a year after the final fight with Darkrai and the time gear saga a new island is found and named Verandi. Many explorers are sent to explore it, including Kenya the human-turned-vulpix and her partner Tales. On the island they meet with and decide to travel with two other explorers...unaware they are being followed. What secrets does the island hold?First ever fanfiction!


Chapter 1

Kenya Skye stood with the other pokemon at the guild. Unless you knew the tales told in Treasure Town, you would never be able to geuss that she wasn't a normal pokemon. In every way, she seemed like an ordinary vulpix. But in reality, this vulpix was once a human. However, that's another story. It had been almost a year since the clash with Darkrai and the time gear saga. Since then, Team Redtails had been promoted to Gold Rank. It was something to be proud of. Also, in one of their more recent explorations, they had met with an accident involving radiation and Tales's, Kenny's partner, appearance had somehow changed. For starters, he had now grown a second tail as well as losing the fluff that had once encircled his neck. Not to mention his ears had become shorter and slightly floppy. That is, when he felt contented and at peace. When he was upset about something both his ears would stand straight up and out, like they had when he had been a normal eevee, to take in as much sound as possible. Folks were now calling his drastic change in appearance a ''Twotales''. Kenya supposed it made sense. At first Tales had been bothered by this, but in time he had learnt to accept, and even to enjoy, being unique. Now here they were at the guild, waiting for the big news. Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot had called an emergency meeting because of ''something important'' having come up. Everyone was dying to know what was up. Chatot cleared his throught.

''Squawk! Silence!''

Immediately the whispering stopped.

''Well, that's much better!'' Chatot said brightly. ''Now, as you all know, Guildmaster Wigglytuff and I have called this meeting because we have an important announcement to make... An ocean explorer by the name of Dewgong has made a very important discovery quite recently. He has discovered a new island. They-''

Chatot's voice was immediately drowned out by the excited chatter that followed. It was quite a while before he was able to speak again.

''Well, if we could just have **silence**, I will tell you more about it.''

Several moments of dead silence followed this statement.

''Ah, good. Now, they're calling this island 'Verandi'. The Authorities of Strange or Unfamiliar Land Organisation, or ASULO, has called for the most famous guilds in three different regions to select five different representatives to go and explore this island thoroughly. After reviewing your achievements over these past few months, I am pleased to announce our guild's representatives.''

A long pause followed. Nobody could quite believe it. It took a while to sink in.

''Well,'' Chatot began. ''These are the names of the five representatives: Loudred, Sunflora, Kenny, Tales and Bidoof.''

Kenny couldn't believe it. She was going to Verandi.

Kenny stood on the beach of Verandi, taking in the scenery. It was probably one of the most lonely spooky beaches in all history, she decided. Unlike most beaches, the sand of Verandi was black. Chatot had explained that this was because of Verandi's volcano. She still thought it was a little weird. Not to mention the thick crawling fog that enshrouded the area. Above, black thunderclouds darkened the sky. Just waiting for the right time to let loose their furious lightning. No birdsong at all. No breeze. No sound at all really. Kenny shivered, but not from the cold. This place was spooky. But at least Tales was here with her. That made her feel better. So far, they were alone on the island. Wigglytuff's Guild was mounting an expedition of some other area and since they were quite high ranked explorers by now, they were here on their own. Well, except for Bidoof, Loudred and Sunflora, but they were assigned to a different side of the island, so Kenny and Tales would barely see them. They were supposed to meet up with some other explorers from other guilds, but so far they hadn't met anyone yet.

''Well, it could be worse...'' Tales sighed.

Not even he knew how it could be worse. They were cold. They were hungry. They were all alone on a creepy island.

''Well, I geuss it will all look better in the morning.'' said Tales, making another go at being positive. Kenny just nodded dismally. Tales took a deep breath.

''Well, no point feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's get a fire going and see if we can find something to eat.''

Getting a fire started was easy. After finding some branches, Kenny just used flamethrower on them and that was that. But finding food was another matter. They hunted high and low but couldn't find anything that seemed at all edible. Eventually they gave up and went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

*THWACK!*

Kenny's head spun.

Who? What had hit her? Where had it come from? Where was she? Blackness?.. Oh no! She was blind! Ahh!

Slowly Kenny's eyes (and mind) cleared and she remembered where she was. And saw what had hit her. She also saw Tales lying under the rawst berry tree looking dazed. Whoa! Hold on! Back up a minute! Rawst berry tree? What!? How had they missed that?

''Whatever it is, I didn't do it!''

Kenny looked back at Tales, who was wiping his paws on his head where he'd obviously been struck too, then again at the thing that had hit them. The 'thing' was a dinosaur-like brown-bodied creature with a skull on it's head.

Wait, a_ skull_?

Kenny screamed long and loud.

The 'thing' thwacked her again. Poor Tales who was still pretty dazed and couldn't quite see right yet crouched on the ground, paws over head, war-of-the-worlds style. Finaly Kenny was quiet.

Tales kept muttering, ''I didn't do it!'' in lunatic fashion.

''You lot are a right pain, you know.''

''What?'' Kenny asked.

''Wigglytuff's Guild, eh?''

Kenny geussed he'd seen the badges attatched to their deep blue bandannas.

''Well, if that's the best they've got, I don't think it's true that they're the best guild around.'' the strange pokemon said arrogantly.

''Hey, just who do you think you are?!'' Kenny demanded, regaining her nerve.

''The name's Cubone. No nicknames. No pet names. Just Cubone. Keep to the point.''

''Okay, 'Just Cubone'. What are you doing here?''

''I'm an explorer, just like the two of you. Only better. And I'm from Dugtrio's Guild of Ground Typed Superstar Explorers. Remember it.''

Kenny couldn't be sure she even heard all of that properly, forget remembering it.

''Well, whatever. I mean, what have you to do with us? Why are you HERE?'' she asked.

''Besides the point.''

''Excuse me?''

''Doesn't matter.''

Suddenly both realised that Tales was still muttering.

''Shut up!'' Cubone yelled.

Nerves snapped.

''Why should **he** shut up? You shut up! I know he's being annoying, but that's not his fault. You clubbed us over the head, **remember**!'' Kenny shot back.

''Only because you two sleep like logs! Were you even planning to do any exploring today at all?''

''What's it to you? We only just met you, mind your own business!''

''Hiya!'' came an unknown voice.

''GET LOST!'' both Kenny and Cubone's heads snapped to the direction of the voice, redirecting their insults. They blinked. Standing there was a totodile. A few moments of silence descended before the totodile started bawling her eyes out.

''Waahhhh!''

Cubone and Kenny backed off slowly.

''**Don't. Like. Water.**''

''Are you alright?'' asked Tales, who'd fully recovered and was determined to put the embarrasment of earlier behind him. Suddenly the totodile stopped crying and snickered.

''Tricked ya! Hahaha!''

The 'totodile' leapt into the air and transformed. A flash of pink light. A black and red creature appeared.

''Hi. I'm Zorro. I'm a zorrua. I trick folks.''

''_**NO.**_'' Kenny said in a sarcastic disbelieving voice.

''Anyway, I bet you're really mad, huh?''

''One enemy at a time, please.'' Kenny said in a world-weary voice.

''Go step on a primeape's tail.'' retorted Cubone. ''Hey, bone-head, you haven't got room to talk. Though if I were that ugly, I'd also want to hide my face from the rest of the world.''

Kenny thought that Zorro was trying awfully hard to be hated. And by the look on Cubone's face (or what she could see of it), she was succeeding. Cubone charged off into the bushes in pursuit of a rapidly retreating Zorro. Kenny and Tales just sat there for a moment, too stunned to speak. Finally Kenny said, ''Well, now that the circus has left town, we should probably get some rawst berries from that tree.''

Tales nodded. ''Sounds like a good idea.'' he said. Tales used the move scratch to climb high up into the tree and pick the berries off, then to throw them down to Kenny, who gathered them into a pile and put some into their treasure bag for later. She then built a fire while Tales found some small sticks to spear the berries with. When all was done, they were rewarded with four perfect juicy roasted rawst berry kebabs for their troubles. They stood back to admire it.

''Well, it was all pretty shabby to begin with, but now things are starting to look up, wouldn't you agree?'' Tales declared.

''Yeah, despite the very unusual wake-up call. But rawst berries are my favorite. No day can go wrong with them.'' Kenny stated boldly. She sighed and looked around. They'd camped just off the beach and you could faintly hear the waves lapping lazily at the black sands. It was so different to how it had been earlier. The sky was clear. The sun blazed. All around were plants and flowers growing wildly. There was just this air of wellbeing and peace.

''The food's gone!''

Kenny's eyes shot open.

''What!?''

''It was right here a minute ago, and now it's gone!'' Tales exclaimed in panic. The food was, indeed, gone. They looked about frantically.

''Well, it's got to be here somewhere!''

Suddenly they saw a retreating brown back and tail disappear into a nearby bush.

''There!''

They pounced. Nothing. After a few minutes of searching, they heard a rustling coming from the bush in the opposite direction. Without a word, they pounced yet again. Only this time they knocked something, or someone, over. All three landed in a tangle on the ground.

''Owww...''

''Ugh...''

''Nghwrrrrr...''

***Whack!***

***Thwa-whack!***

''Hey!''

''What's the big idea, pouncing on me like that!?'' the thing they'd hit growled.

''It was you, wasn't it?!'' Tales said accusingly, having quickly recovered and recognising Cubone as the retreating figure they'd seen earlier.

''You stole our rawst berry kebabs!''

''Huh?'' said Kenny, recovering. ''Oh, yeah!''

''I don't know what yer blabbing 'bout, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.'' Cubone threatened.

''Careful what you wish for.'' Kenny warned.

Kenny and Cubone were now circling each other. Tales watched them. He thought they were both making a little too big a deal out of this. Though he couldn't justify Cubone for taking their food, he still saw no reason to rush into battle like this. Being the sensible one, he'd rather they'd asked Cubone about it. But then he remembered. He was the one who'd accused Cubone. He sighed. He really had to watch what he said sometimes. He wondered how the battle would play out. There were no type disadvantages after all.

Behind a nearby bush, a shadow moved amongst shadows. Two azure blue eyes shined out of the darkness, glinting mischieviously. They closed briefly as the creature snickered. Drops of light blue berry juice stained it's muzzle. A pink tongue shot out to clean them up. Again it snickered as it watched the ensuing fight. Two eyes gleamed with mischief and hidden secrets.

''I just adore causing trouble.'' It said almost blissfully to itself.


End file.
